Amor a la italiana
by xjapan
Summary: Luddwing y Felicia parecen ser polos opuestos pero quizás pronto se den cuenta de lo mucho que los une ( Hetero GerIta tercer fic del reto semana OTP del foro " Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?")
1. Chapter 1

Amor a la italiana

Día uno

Fiesta indeseada ( Reto Otp)

Hola ¿como están ? espero que bien bueno aquí esta la tercera parte de mi participación seria un GerIta esperó les guste

Luddwing Bieldmitsh sabía que su hermano mayor era bastante idiota pero no se imagino que tanto solo a el se le ocurría hacer una fiesta e invitar a medio mundo literalmente aun sabiendo el desastre que iba a causar al menos habia invitado conocidos esta vez el alemán suspiro aliviado al ver que la primera en llegar fue Felicia Vargas la representación de Italia junto con su hermano mayor Romano

— ciao veee

— gutten morguen

— ¿quieren que les ayudemos en algo?

— no sera necesario

El alemán estaba rojo como un tomate por su sola presencia la italiana por su parte estaba contenta

Como siempre la situación era un desastre Gilbert ya estaba ebrio junto con sus amigos aunque Francia trataba de acosar a Inglaterra quien harta trataba de quitárselo de encima Romano se había quedado dormido el pobre alemán no sabia que hacer hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

— veee Alemania ¿estas bien?

— ah .. Italia ¿no te preocupes? *suspiro* solo no me acostumbro

— veee es por lo que esta pasando verdad

— se podría decir

— ya veo ven — la italiana lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó hacia arriba para mirar las estrellas.

— veeee sonara tonto pero yo creó que si le pides un deseo a una estrella se te concede veee — en ese momento la italiana pidió como deseo paz y alegría para todos poder tener toda la pasta que quisiera y que SIR fuera feliz donde quiera que se encontrará — veee ahora tu Alemania

El alemán no supo que decirle no quería romperle la ilusión cuando finalmente decidió pedir su deseo _" deseo que Italia se comporte" "que deje de distraerse comer helado y pasta a cada momento" que se olvide del tal SIR " " que se de cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor"_

En ese momento la pobre estrella paso por ahí toda aturdida por el dolor de cabeza de tantos deseos que Alemania le pidió — ¡ no pidas imposibles Alemania!

— veee Ludd ¿ya pediste tu deseo ?

—¿ he? Si si ¿y tu?

— yo ya lo hice veee — le dio un beso en la mejilla y regresaron con los demás

Hola por ahora hasta aquí lo dejó prometo que los capítulos serán mas largos nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Amor a la italiana

Día 2 ( Reto Otp)

Gendervender

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Arashi hetalia por el apoyo espero les guste

Berlin Alemania

Monika Bieldmiths la representación de Alemania se preparaba para la cumbre internacional prácticamente de manera estricta como era su costumbre pero claro , no contaba con el caos que se iba a desatar , lo primero que vio fue su auto hecho un desastre .

— Julchen — susurro con un aura asesina poco después sacó su teléfono celular — ¡HERMANA ¿QUE TE HE DICHO DE USAR MI AUTO SIN PERMISO? QUIERO QUE BAJES AHORA MISMO Y LO DEJES IMPECABLE HASTA ENTONCES NO PUEDES IR A DIVERTIRTE ! — colgó masajeandose las sienes — *suspiro* parezco yo la mayor en vez de la menor

Roma Italia

Feliciano Vargas la representación de Italia corría por todos lados buscando sus papeles y tratando de no ser visto por su hermana lamentablemente no le funciono y Chiara lo vio con el ceño fruncido

—¡¿ donde estabas bastardo?!— preguntó molesta

— veee no te enfades sorella

— tenemos que hablar ¡¿ un voto de independencia enserio?!

— pero sorella, tu siempre dices que no me quieres ver mas.

—¿ que no sabes lo que es el sarcasmo tonto ? Vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde para la reúnion

— si, sorella

Mas tarde

Como siempre la reunión era un desastre del cual Alemania esperaba salir viva , harta declaro un receso para poder tomar aire fresco

Justo en ese momento Italia también salio por alguna razón perdió a su hermana quizás estaba con Seychelles , así que salió y se topo con la alemana

— veee Alemania ciao — saludo con entusiasmo

—ah , guttenmorgen Italia

—¿ esta todo bien vee?

— solo pensaba si hice bien las cosas

— veee no podemos cambiar el pasado Mony solo vivir el presente ahora nosotros no somos los malos veee

La alemana le sonrió levemente — danke Feli

— ti quiero Mony veee — le dijo sonriente

— il liebe dich Feli

Hola hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el próximo


End file.
